Snake vs Tracer
Snake vs Tracer is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 1: Metal Gear vs Overwatch! Just two soldiers who are really, really good at their jobs. So which one is better? All scores are settled today. '' Fight '''ABANDONED MILITARY BASE ' Snake had been sent to eliminate a mercenary who had gotten her hands on some very important information from this base. This new faction: Overwatch, had been causing trouble for Snake and his side so he was here to finally retaliate against one of them at least. Tracer had the information by now, and was stood waiting for an evacuation. Snake needed to get close without her noticing, so he went prone and crawled towards her. He then noticed a box, which offered more cover. He crawled with it, avoiding Tracer's sight until he walked right into the back of her. Tracer kicked the box off him and drew her Pulse Pistols. "And what have we here then? An intruder?" she smugly said. Snake reached for his own gun. "You're one to talk!" he responded, firing at Tracer as he backed up for cover behind a wall. FIGHT! Tracer's shots pounded against Snake's cover as he tried to retaliate. He was suppressed for a few seconds but tried to free himself when he threw a grenade at Tracer. The Brit scattered, diving out of the blast radius. Snake and Tracer then came within inches of each other, and threw several punches and kicks. Snake caught Tracer's hand, twisting it around and then punting her in the chin with a knee. Tracer countered by recalling her own actions with Recall. She backed up to before being booted by Snake which allowed her to trip him and then deliver a stiff kick to the midsection. Snake hunched over, but the physicality wasn't over yet; Tracer tried to shoot Snake point blank in the face, but he lifted her over his shoulders in a fireman's carry position. He then threw her off and into the side of a barrel. Tracer stood back up, just as Snake pulled his pistol up. He fired at her, but with a little help from Blink, she was able to zip past the bullets and next to Snake. She kicked him in the knee, before smashing her elbow into the side of his head, forcing him to roll away and behind cover. Filled with confidence, Tracer followed where Snake had been. Only when she reached that position, she realised that Snake had only gone and left behind a remote mine. "Oh, boll-" she protested as the explosion caught her. Snake reemerged, tackling her with a dive. He then pulled a knife, looking to end Tracer there and then. She caught the blade and just about redirected it past her head. She then kicked Snake down low, forcing him to break the hold. While Snake struggled from the pain, Tracer opened fire, blasting Snake back into the side of a crate, stunning him. She then rolled a Pulse Bomb at him, turning her back as it was about to explode. Snake grabbed the bomb and hurled it to a side. It blew up, still catching him slightly but nowhere near to the extent it would have otherwise done. Snake then rushed back at Tracer, kicking her in the back of the neck. He tried to pull her back so he could throw her overhead, but she shot down at his feet, making the attempt fail. She then turned around and raised her pistol into Snake's face, but he also had his pistol raised too. Stalemate. So they went back to a hand to hand brawl. Snake punched Tracer in the throat, backing her up to the wall and hammering away with blows. Tracer absorbed the damage, before using Recall, freeing herself from the moment she was caught in the attack. She kicked Snake in the back, sending him crashing into the wall as hard as she could manage. Snake tried to respond with a knife across her throat, but Tracer weaved in and out of the slashes before kneeing him in the stomach. She then shot him in the chest with her Pulse Pistol. Snake was thrown back, downed against the wall and Tracer made her way towards where her chopper was about to land. However, when it did there was a huge explosion as Snake detonated the mine he had planted on the landing zone. "What in the?" Tracer exclaimed, jumping back from the explosion... and into the grip of Snake. He stabbed her twice in the stomach before snapping the Brit's neck. He threw her body down to the ground and stepped over it. KO! Snake then remembered his reason for being here in the first place, and grabbed the information from Tracer's dead body. "I've got it. Mission complete, Snake out." he commented into his communication device. Then ''his ''helicopter showed up, hovering over the debris of the one sent to rescue Tracer. Conclusion The winner is Snake!Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the genders Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Soldier themed battle Category:Gun Fights Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Modern vs Classic Category:Completed Battle Category:Season Premiere